In general, illuminating devices in the medical field, such as for an endoscope, utilize light emitting diode modules as light sources and emit light beams to objects via optical fibers. However, the illuminating devices have high illumination, and thus the light emitting diode module is disposed on a huge heat-dissipating device to dissipate the heat generated thereof.
Further, to force the optical fiber to align with the light emitting diode module, the light emitting diode module is locked on a retaining base with the optical fiber and the heat-dissipating device.
However, if the light emitting diode module is damaged during operation, a lot of time is spent to replace the light emitting diode module from the illuminating device. Moreover, if a medical staff does not have skilled technicians, a damaged light emitting diode module may not be repaired immediately, which may be detrimental to patients.